Dans la toile des araignées
by Xamboy
Summary: Peter Parker est un brillant élève ayant sauté deux classes, il se rends alors deux ans plus tôt dans un certains laboratoire. Moins discret, il se fera repéré par une certaine organisation et par une certaine espionne.


Bonjour, voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur l'univers du MCU centré sur le personnage de Peter Parker aka Spiderman. Je précise qu'il s'agit du spiderman du MCU dont l'histoire sera modifier car mordu plus tôt que prévu. Niveau chronologique l'histoire commence juste après les événements du film le soldat d'hiver. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 : La morsure :

Nous commençons notre histoire dans le Queens à New York, avec la sonnerie du réveil d'un adolescent de 13 ans qui se nomme Peter Parker. Vous me demanderez alors qu'est-ce que cet adolescent à d'extraordinaire pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui, il vous répondrez absolument rien. Mais, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui donc découvrons ce qu'il a à nous offrir. Après, avoir réussi à éteindre son réveil, il se leva et mit ses lunettes rondes car il était affreusement myope et ne pouvait pas survivre sans elle. Peter était un garçon plus petit que la moyenne pour son âge, chétif et pale, on le croirait mal nourrit même si c'était faux, il vivait certes modestement mais bien quand même. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisettes ce qu'il le rendait mignon bien que ce soit atténué par les lunettes qui cachait une partie de son visage. Cependant, Peter était intelligent, extraordinairement intelligent même, il avait sauté deux classe ce qui faisait qu'il était dans sa première année de lycée alors qu'il avait 13 ans. Le désavantage de cela était que dans un monde lycéen ultra superficielle, être un génie passionné de science, de science-fiction et tous les autres trucs de nerd comme disaient les autres, en plus d'être inapte au sport et plus jeune l'avait conduit à être isolé et il n'avait aucun ami. De plus, les moqueries et humiliations régulières ont eu pour conséquence que le jeune garçon malgré ses capacités exceptionnelle souffrait d'une basse estime de soi et doutait beaucoup. Mais, aujourd'hui notre ami était de très bonne humeur, en effet, sa classe allait à la visite annuelle d'un célébré laboratoire spécialisé dans la recherche génétique. Il avait hâte car cela le passionné, il savait qu'il y avait déjà eu des hommes qui avait été modifié comme capitaine América mais peut être qu'un jour tout le monde pourra en bénéficié et on pourra soigner beaucoup plus de maladie. Le jeune adolescent sortie de ces pensées et se rendit dans le salon où se trouvait déjà son oncle et sa tante. En effet, depuis la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand il avait quatre ans, il vivait avec eux, en somme ils étaient ceux qui l'avait élevé et était les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

-Bonjour oncle Ben, tante May.

-Bonjour Peter, bien dormi lui demanda sa tante.

-Oui, très bien, merci.

-C'est la visite dans le laboratoire aujourd'hui, tu pourras m'expliquer ce que tu vas apprendre cela m'intéresse mon garçon lui dit son oncle.

-Ce sera avec plaisir oncle Ben répondit le jeune garçon.

Ils continueraient de parler de tout et de rien pendant que le garçon mangeait son petit déjeuner et après sa toilette et s'être habillé pour la journée d'un jeans et d'un T-shirt Iron Man, il partit pour l'école.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter réussit à rentrer dans le bus juste avant que ce dernier ne parte et s'installa. Encore une fois, il était seul et personne ne vient à coter de lui, même si cela ne l'étonne plus, cette situation lui pèse de plus en plus. Il avait hâte de finir le lycée pour aller en étude supérieur, il voulait décrocher une bourse pour aller au MIT comme Tony Stark la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde. En plus, là-bas la majorité des gens seront comme lui donc plus de problème avec les autres. Malheureusement pour lui, le lycée ne faisait que de commencer. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Gray un mec de sa classe membre du club de Basket et très populaire :

-Yo Parker, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il faut rendre un rapport pour cette sortie la semaine prochaine or moi et mes potes on a la flemme de le faire donc tu vas le faire pour nous, ok ?

-Oui, pas de problème Gray.

-C'est parfait alors finit Gray avant de s'en aller s'assoir plus loin avec ses potes pendant que le moteur du bus démarrait.

Peter aurait bien refusé mais la seule fois où il avait fait ça, ça s'était très mal fini pour lui qui plus est, il s'était rendu compte que quand il leur obéissait ils le laissaient tranquille. Donc il avait pris l'habitude de faire les choses qu'ils lui demandaient sans discuter et puis c'était facile donc bon.

Le bus arriva au laboratoire, ils furent accueillis par une scientifique qui commença à leur faire la visite. Ils virent tout d'abord la génétique en générale puis des domaines plus spécifiques. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au domaine qui intéressé le plus Peter la transgénèse qui est le principe de transféré des gênes d'une espèce à une autre. Ils s'approchèrent alors d'une cage avec à l'intérieur un hamster fluoresçant.

-Nous avons avec la méthode que je vous ai expliqué tout à l'heure transféré des gènes d'une méduse fluorescente à cette hamster et maintenant il possède lui aussi cette capacité expliqua la guide.

Elle continua ainsi de décrire leurs expériences avec un Peter qui buvait ses paroles jusqu'à arriver à une cage rempli d'araignes où elle leur dit d'un air un peu déçu :

-Et voici, une expérience ratée, on a essayé de transférer les gênes de ses araignes à d'autres espèces mais on ne sait pas pourquoi, la seule chose que cela ait faite est d'irradier ces araignes, les rendant d'autant plus dangereuse. On a toutefois choisie de les garder en observation jusqu'à qu'on comprenne.

Cela intrigua Peter, pourquoi l'expérience qui avait marché pour toutes les espèces vus précédemment n'avait pas marché pour elles. Il resta alors pour continuer à les observer malgré son groupe s'éloignant de lui : « ce n'est pas grave, je les rattraperais plus tard »pensa-t-il. Il ne vit pas une des araignes qui s'était échappée de la cage descendre lentement de son fil vers sa main. Quand il la sentie sur le dos de sa main se fut trop tard, elle plantât ses crocs dans le dos dans sa chair provoquant une douleur qui s'atténua bien vite. Mais Peter lui se foutait bien de la douleur car une putain d'araignes radioactif et potentiellement très dangereuse venait de le mordre. Le jeune geek commença à paniquer et il n'arriva plus à réfléchir correctement et ce fut pourquoi il prit une décision stupide : « Bon on ne panique, respire Peter, respire, on va rien faire ou dire pour le moment et on verra bien comment ça évolue ». Comme pour le conforter dans cette décision la douleur finie par disparaitre et il courut pour rejoindre son groupe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que l'araigne l'avait mordu et Peter commençait à se sentir vraiment bizarre, il avait des vertiges, sa vue était floue et il avait de la fièvre qui le faisait transpirer beaucoup. Mais bon, la visite était sur le point de se finir, il pourrait rentrer chez lui pour se reposer, il irait dormir sans manger, de toute façon dans son état, il n'avait pas faim. Pour le moment, personne n'avait remarqué son état puisque personne ne faisait jamais attention à lui s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au bus, le châtain s'écroula littéralement dans un siège et s'endormie la tête contre la vitre pour toute la durée du voyage.

-Monsieur Parker réveillez-vous, je vous prie nous sommes arrivés dit d'une voix ennuyé le professeur de science.

-Qu'est-ce que… répondit encore à moitié endormie Peter juste avant que les vertiges, la fièvre et un énorme mal de crane lui reviennent accompagné de douleur musculaire dans tout le corps, un gémissement de douleur lui échappe alors.

-Nous sommes arrivé au lycée mais vous allez bien demanda le professeur cette fois sur un ton inquiet pour son meilleur élève et de loin.

-Je… je pense que je suis malade monsieur mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai mieux après mettre reposer.

-Tu es sûr, je vais quand même t'accompagner jusqu'à l'accueil et on appellera tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher, pas question que je laisse un élève rentré chez lui à pieds dans cet état.

Cela était une bonne décision puisqu'à la seconde où le jeune adolescent essaya de se lever, ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous son poids et il fut rattraper de peu par son professeur.

-Effectivement, tu dois avoir quelque chose comme une grippe, ne vient pas demain si tu es dans cet état, tu m'as compris.

-Oui monsieur.

Soutenu par son prof, Peter marcha jusqu'à l'accueil où le coup de fil fut passé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était dans la voiture avec son oncle, la tête posée contre la vitre et les symptômes empiraient avec le temps. Il avait maintenant en plus de tout le reste des sensations de brulures internes et il concentrait tout son esprit pour s'empêcher de crier ou de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus que raison son oncle.

-Tu es dans un sacré état mon pauvre garçon, je n'aurais pas mon cours de génétique ce soir, dès qu'on arrive va dans ta chambre pour te reposer. Il ne vaut mieux pas que ta tante te voit dans cet état, elle pourrait mourir d'angoisse.

-O…oui oncle Ben répondit fébrilement Peter.

Une fois à l'appartement, ils firent ainsi et le jeune homme alla directement dans son lit dans lequel il tomba de sommeil.

-Ah, vous êtes rentré dit May en arrivant dans l'entrée avant d'enchainer :

-Où est Peter ?

-Il est allé directement allé dans sa chambre, il était très fatigué.

-Mais il n'a même pas mangé lui répondit-elle.

-Non, il n'avait pas faim, je lui ai donc donné l'autorisation d'aller se coucher directement.

-Ah…d'accord conclue May légèrement inquiète.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il tombait, dans le noir le plus complet, il était en chute libre depuis ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité mais au moins depuis qu'il s'était endormie, il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Il vit alors au loin une lumière et se dirigea vers cette dernière. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, il tomba sur un sol sableux, il se releva et regarda autour de lui, il était dans un désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue et on était la nuit, il faisait froid. Il se décida alors d'avancer mais le moindre pas lui demandait un effort considérable et il avait affreusement froid. Il marcha un temps qu'il perçu comme une journée entière mais quand il se retourna, il put voir l'endroit où il était arrivé qui se trouvait qu'à 100 mètres de lui. En voyant ça, il s'écroula, il était épuisé et gelé, ses pieds étaient écorchés à force de marcher dans le sable froid. Comment cela était-il possible, « une distorsion temporelle » pensa-t-il et comment pouvait-il sortir d'ici. Il commençait à avoir faim et soif et il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Il continua à errer ainsi pendant trois jours, mais son point d'arriver était encore en vue. Il était dans un état pitoyable et tout son corps lui souffrait, ses muscles atrophiés, il avait des gelures, sa bouche était horriblement sèche et son corps était amaigrie, ses yeux ne voyait plus clair puisque le jour ne se levait jamais ici et enfin il n'avait plus d'énergie. Il s'écroula de tout son être sur le sol mais cette fois, il ne se releva pas, il n'en avait plus la force.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es faible, je n'en reviens pas dit une voix sèche.

Peter releva la tête pour voir qui lui parle quand il se voit lui-même. Enfin non, pas tout à fait lui car celui en face de lui n'avait pas de lunette, il était plus grand, beaucoup plus musclé et il n'était pas pale. Mais sinon, ils étaient les mêmes, son double le regardait avec pitié.

-Comment c'est possible et que m'arrive-t-il demanda Peter à son double sans se rendre compte que des dizaines d'araignes comme celle qui l'avait mordu était maintenant autour de lui.

-Tu es dans un monde crée par ton subconscient, ici ta perception du temps s'écroule beaucoup plus lentement que le temps qui passe réellement et où chaque pas équivaut à faire un kilomètre dans les mêmes conditions dans le monde réel. Sinon, tu es en train de subir une transcendassions mais malheureusement si ça continue comme ça tu n'y survivras pas.

-Tu es en train de dire que je meurs actuellement.

-C'est exactement ça mais tout n'ai pas perdu, tu peux encore survivre mais ce ne sera pas agréable.

-Je préfère n'importe quoi à la mort répliqua Peter.

-Très bien, c'est ta volonté, allez y ordonna le double.

A ce moment-là, les araignes mordirent toutes en même temps notre jeune héros, qui ressentie alors la plus grande douleur de sa vie. Il avait l'impression que tous les os de son corps étaient en train d'être broyés et que de la lave avait remplacé son sang dans ses veines. Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, il se mit à pleurer, son corps déjà meurtri ne teindrais pas longtemps comme ça. Son démoniaque de double prit alors la parole alors qu'une sortie lumineuse apparaissait derrière lui à seulement 5 mètres de Peter.

-Comme tu l'as remarqué une sortie viens de s'ouvrir si tu l'atteins tu vivras et tu posséderas une nouvelle force immense, mais tu dois te dépêcher sinon tu mourras, bonne chance dit le double avant de disparaitre.

L'instinct de survie de Peter le fit se relever malgré la douleur et il fit un pas, c'est alors qu'il comprit la difficulté de cette épreuve, la distorsion temporelle était toujours active. Il crut s'évanouir suite à cet effort mais réussi à s'accrocher et en faire un deuxième, immédiatement après il cracha du sang et tomba à genoux. Par miracle, il se leva et fit de nouveau un pas, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, son corps entier était parsemé de spasmes et sa volonté commençait à vaciller. Il repoussa ses limites pour faire un quatrième pas, il était alors juste devant la sortie encore un pas. Mais il tomba à quatre pattes crachant limite ses entrailles, sa vision se fit sombre et il voulait mourir, ce qui allait arriver d'ici quelques instants selon son corps. Puis, le jeune garçon pensa à son oncle et à sa tante, à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et comment il était égoïste de se laisser mourir si près du but à cause de la douleur. Il rassembla le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait, se mit debout et se laissa tomber dans la lumière, puis plus rien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà qui conclue ce premier chapitre, n'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en avait pensé avec une review, à la prochaine. Xamboy.


End file.
